


An Inner Purity

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tim and Abby are waiting for the rest of the team to return. Bored, they start to associate colors with members of the team. Then Tim asks Abby what color she associates with him.





	An Inner Purity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"So what color do you associate with me?" McGee asked.

He and Abby were in her lab waiting for Gibbs and the rest of the team to return. McGee, thanks to one of DiNozzo's more childish pranks had sprained his left wrist. Although it was almost back to normal, Gibbs still didn’t want to risk taking him out on a case.

For once there was no backlog of tests or computer analysis, so in an attempt to alleviate boredom, he and Abby had resorted to associating colors with members of the team.

They'd decided on pale blue for Ducky, as it was gentle and calming – just like Ducky.

Red for Ziva as it matched her confident and courageous nature, and her love of action.

After much debate, they had decided red best suited Tony as well, as it was also a passionate color.

Gibbs had been difficult. No single color really spoke of him. In the end they'd decided on brown, as it was solid color, a reliable one, and whatever else Gibbs might be, those two things fitted him well.

Jimmy they decided was yellow, as he was always bright and cheerful.

"Well?" McGee asked again, after Abby just sat staring at him in silence.

"White," she said determinedly. "Definitely white."

"Why?"

"Because white is the color of innocence and purity and truth. And that's you, Tim."

He looked at her. He didn't know whether to be mildly insulted or pleased. 

She seemed to pick up on his indecision as she hurried on. "None of those are bad things, Tim, just the opposite. There's an inner purity about you that neither Gibbs nor Tony have got, and that's why you're the man I love."

McGee swallowed hard, leaned forward and kissed her.

"What about me?" she demanded, several minutes later.


End file.
